A cold moon
by Sapphire2021
Summary: When a young warrior finds himself faced with new-found parental responsibilities at the tragic loss of a recent mate, he finds help from the most unlikely of sources. A mute human clone, left to wander the yautja clan ship. Warning contains OC's, violence and swearing, adult references. In other words, rated M for obvious reasons...(CURRENTLY UP FOR ADOPTION)
1. Chapter 1, A wolf amongst sheep

**Chapter one: A wolf amongst sheep...**

(Through the darkness of the night, lit only by a few stars seeping through the clouds above him, a young and only recently blooded yautja ran over the rooftops of an alien world...)

His breathing was paced, his footsteps were silent, but nevertheless this mighty hunter ran with great speed and grace as he perused yet another one of the fortunate oomans he'd selected to go on his trophy wall.

With nothing but the thrill of the hunt on his mind, only hearing the heavy breathing of his prey just meters below him, scurrying along the old dirt road and through the streets. Waiting for the just the right moment, he pounced landing on the oomans back and cracking his spine with the hunters heavy foot, the ooman whimpered in pain for a moment before becoming still.

Wiping the sweat off his brow Dto'rauta drew a heavy and satisfied breath, before he cleaned his kill, stripping away at the flesh till there was nothing but a clean skull and spinal cord left for his trophy wall.

" _There, that oughta shut Kwei'ja's big mouth..."_ He grumbled through the guttural clicks that made up most of yautja dialect, along with growls, roars and body language. Kwei'ja had been Dto's rival since the blood ritual almost a cycle ago, when he'd killed his first kainde amedha, or hard-meat.

Remembering the yautja temple under the Earths snow, Dto liked to think he earned his mark, in one of the harsher environments, yautja weren't built to live in the cold, and that only made him feel more proud he'd overcame the challenge, welcoming it like a breath of fresh air.

Not bothering to wipe the ooman blood off his green patched skin, Dto turned to face the dark browned male with stripes across his back behind him, _"Only one? I've killed five in the last hour."_ Kwei'ja clicked in amusement behind him, the skulls decorated his belt along with his favored weapon of choice, his combi-stick was fastened to his belt beside the ooman skulls.

Dto sighed annoyed, _"You think of nothing else but blood Kwei..."_ He muttered getting up, again Kwei clicked in amusement, _"Not true, I also think of females..."_ He ended his statement with a hearty laugh, Dto chuckled playfully punched his shoulder before walking past him, cloaking himself as navigated back through the human dwellings and back towards the direction of their ship, on the edge of a nature-reserve their ship was safely cloaked and hidden.

Taking note of the landmarks before climbing into the ships cargo hold, Dto took note of the ship being just on the border line of Nairobi national park, it was only a short walk from the ooman city known as Metropolis. They'd chosen the African country of Kenya as their destination, as there was plenty of crime and therefore plentiful prey to chose from, especially in the night where ooman activity seemed to be at its to peak.

The night also provided cover making it easier to sneak up on the oomans as well, there were impressive game wandering the natural park, Dto compensated on whether he should make room for a lion or rhino skull on his trophy wall as both creatures had charged him earlier that day.

Stopping at the ships loading dock to watch some nervous giraffe wander past, Dto drew his attention to a buzzing insect in front of his face, he'd grown bored watching the herbivores. He grabbed the flying insect in his hand, _"Mosquito" H_ e said to himself, remembering earlier how he'd observe the oomans swat the flying parasites, that's how he'd learned their name.

Opening his hand to inspect the now crushed insect Dto growled in irritation as Kwei'ja pushed past him carrying a large cats clean skull, _"By Lil-ka you're at it again..."_ Kwei chuckled a he strode past him and into the ships hold, Dto shook his head in amusement, remembering Kwei'ja fondness for the yautja goddess of beauty, he fancies himself somewhat of a stud amongst the females but had yet to attract the interest of any of them yet.

" _You should spend less time studying creatures and enjoy the hunt..."_ Kwei'ja added coming back down with hands on his hips, Dto'rauta sighed, _"I enjoy exercising my mind more than you enjoy flexing those oversized muscles of yours."_ Dto said smartly chuckling, he only laughed harder as Kwei flexed only to prove Dto's point.

" _I don't see whats so wrong with that..."_ Kwei'ja added heading back to the ship and leaving Dto to his own devices, Dto'rauta was an aspiring scientist, it was rare for a male to think beyond that of the hunt and mating and want to learn something more.

Dto had been secretly hoping he could find a test subject, not just any specimen like a lab-rat, he wanted a challenge, something to prove his intellect to the elders and gain some respect. Dto'rauta got up and strode back towards the ooman city, still under the cover of night. He wanted a ooman test subject...

(A few hours later at approximately three am in the morning...)

Still cloaked from the oomans vision, Dto scanned his surroundings with his mask. Leaning over the thick tree branch he was sitting on for a better look, Dto spied a ooman female wandering through the park, she was wearing a white lab-coat and a clipboard was in her hands.

She had short dark brown hair, pale skin and dark brown eyes, he watched with interest as she glanced around taking notes. "I've found you finally." She exclaimed reaching into a wooden box at the base of the tree Dto was sitting in.

She pulled out a small shrieking bat cupped protectively in her hands as it squeaked, he watched curiously as she used a ruler to measure its wing span, and a small set of scales to weigh the tiny creature.

Adjusting her classes she let the bat go and watched as it fluttered away into the night. Dto'rauta watched as she visited a number of other boxes before heading back to her small blue sedan parked nearby.

Dto clicked with satisfaction as he watched her leave, _"I believe this specimen will do."_ He mused to himself jumping out of the tree and landing silently with grace on the ground, he had looked at several oomans during the week he and Kwei'ja had visited Earth again, and none so far had sparked his interest more than this ooman, Dto made up his mind, _"Pauk Kwei'ja, he can look after himself."_ He grumbled to himself, deciding he would follow this ooman home.

It was a number of minutes before he arrived at her dwelling, Dto had been following her car home, careful he wasn't seen. Still camouflaged he stood by a large window overlooking the living room, sure enough there she was sitting on the lounge stroking a small cat, humming to herself as she combed her hair.

After observing the female for a number of minutes Dto'rauta decided to enter the home for a better look, silently walking to the front door, he used a claw to pick the lock with ease. He slowly turned the door nob, but grimaced as the door opened with a loud piercing creak, _"Pauk!"_ He mentally cursed stepping aside back against a nearby wall as the woman looked up from her seat, "What the...?" She said puzzled looking at the open doorway as it let in warm summer air.

Dto held his breath as she stepped within inches of his camouflaged body and closed the door, that's when he noticed, _"She's taken off her glasses."_ Dto'rauta thought relieved as some oomans noticed the

translucent effect the cloaking devices he wore gave off when seen at close range.

Shrugging the woman started to walk up the stairs unaware a yautja was watching her in the living room, that is until the small black cat trotted over and sniffed Dto's still cloaked leg. The creature puffed up its fur and hissed. Dto'rauta couldn't help it, against his better judgment he growled back instinctively, causing the creature to retreat running up the stairs and past the female, its tail tucked under its belly in fear as scurried away.

The woman jumped startled, "Meiko did you growl?" She called up after the cat, obviously getting no answer Dto held his breath again as he heard a loud thump on the door. "Now who could that be...?" She wondered tying her bath robe up tighter as she went to the door.

He quietly retreated to hide behind a lounge for better cover as the female opened the door, "Open the door!" He heard a hostile male voice call out, as the female opened the door a five foot middle aged ooman male stood frowning at her with crossed arms and a riffle resting in his grasp.

"Mira you haven't paid your rent in three months!" He said angrily, Dto watched as the female now known as Mira tremble with fear, "I..I only make minimum wage...I'll get the money Harold I swear!" She pleaded raising her arms in defense, she squeaked with fear as he grabbed her wrist, "No, not this time..." Harold leaned close to her face smirking evilly, he however didn't notice the snarling cat looking over him growling from the top of a nearby bookshelf.

It took all the decades of training to prevent Dto'rauta from intervening and risking being seen, he watched the cat with interest, felines didn't usually have loyal traits from what he observed in his travels. The cat growled some more and leaped at the mans face, mauling his neck and face and leaving multiple gashes on his neck and shoulders as well.

The man panicked and started firing in all directions, hitting both the cat and the defenseless female in the reckless gunfire. Dto felt a deep growl rise from his chest as the female known as Mira collapsed onto the floor and the man threw the brave little cat against the wall.

" _Bad blood coward attacking a helpless female!"_ He growled angrily uncloaking himself, the man looked like he was about to soil himself seeing a seven foot alien appear in front of him growling with angry clicks, unsheathing his wrist-blades the man started to tremble uncontrollably, "What...Are...You?" He managed to choke out, Dto merely growled again before swinging his wrist blade making a clean cut across the mans stomach and watching the blood gush out onto the floor.

As the mans lifeless body fell to the floor, Dto'rauta went over to inspect the female first, _"Two shots to the chest..."_ He growled remembering he forgot his med kit, it was too late for the woman. Dto kicked the dead mans body in blind anger, _"Waste of flesh!"_ He shouted into the empty room, he stopped however when he heard the panting of the cat from before, heaving its chest in and out as it lay bloodily and bruised against the wall.

It didn't growl as he placed a hand on its side, _"Brave little cat..."_ He whispered with some admiration for the animal, having tried to protect its ooman companion.

Deciding he didn't want to let the creature suffer Dto carefully put both hands on its neck and snapped the animals spine, giving the brave little creature a painless and quick death. Noticing through his mask he saw that the woman's body was already beginning to go cold, so he did what any respectful yautja would do.

Dto'rauta carefully cleaned the hide off the cat taking its skull so he could proudly display it, he then took samples of hair and nails from the woman's body, _"Your death will not be in vain ooman..."_ He clicked closing her eyes so she looked at peace, he'd found a test subject...Of sorts...

 **(Sorry I'm terribly bad with yautja names, anyways what do you think so far?**

 **If you have better idea's for yautja names I'd be happy to hear them, story will get better I promise :)**

 **(Disclaimer: I own nothing...)**


	2. Chapter 2, Reborn

**Chapter two: Reborn...**

(Roughly a century into the future, which isn't that much time for a yautja anyway Dto sat proudly at the control panel for the ships research ward...) 

Dto'rauta clicked proudly to himself, it had taken a full century before he had gained approval from the elders to clone the ooman female, they had been reluctant at first to let anyone on the ship mess around with alien DNA as that usually had disastrous results.

But nevertheless Dto had been proven a devoted student, finally earning a degree in alien biology he had been trusted in performing tests on a ooman test subject, as his mentor had said, _"Know your prey."_ Dto'rauta said the words out loud remembering the elders memory, he continued to take notes on the ships computer before turning to face the containment tube, within it a clothe-less ooman female floated within the liquid in a fetal position.

Placing a hand on the glass, Dto continued to take notes, _"She's grown fast."_ He clicked to himself, she looked just like the ooman woman Mira, except with longer hair flowing around her body.

He was almost startled when he heard his comrade speak up from behind him, _"Only a month, and she's already fully grown."_ Yeyinde clicked from behind him, Dto'rauta nodded, _"The sample was taken from a mature specimen, so the cells mature quicker."_ He said simply still trying to focus on his work.

The dark skinned male with orange stripes across his face and back put a hand on the glass as Dto did before, _"When will we wake her?"_ He turned to Dto who had his back to him, Dto'rauta clicked quietly with anticipation, _"Immediately..."_ He has said getting up and walking to another control panel on the wall near the containment tube.

Punching the control panel with a hand, the top half of the containment tube began to rise, the light blue liquid oozed out and flowed onto the floor, through the large drain underneath the tube.

Dto calmly stood over the now coughing ooman newborn...Of sorts, now laying on the floor of the containment tube and used his wrist blade to cute the make-shift umbilical cord used to keep her alive while she grew. Dto clicked soothingly as he placed a hand on her side, _"Be still ooman Lou-dte kalei, Mira..."_ Dto purred until her coughing finally ceased and she lay there blinking her dark brown eyes from the blinding light of the lab.

Yeyinde shook his head, _"Mira? Do not give specimens names Dto'rauta, best you don't get too attached."_ The older male scolded him gently, Dto ignored him, remembering the memory of the ooman female who lost her life all those years ago, _"The ooman female may be gone, but this clone can carry on her memory..."_ Dto said wiping the female off with an old cloth, washing the sticky liquid from her face and eyes.

She was now sitting up looking up curiously at them both, Dto watched with amazement as she gently took the cloth from his grasp, trying to reach up and touch his own face with it. She then took it to her mouth and began to chew on it, _"Like a simian, she mimics..."_ Yeyinde scoffed turning away, he lacked the enthusiasm Dto had for his work.

Snatching the cloth from her mouth Dto turned to Yeyinde now leaning casually against the control panel with his arms crossed, _"Are the garments ready?"_ He asked expectantly getting up, Yeyinde shrugged, _"Of course, I'm not irresponsible like you..."_ He clicked, Dto growled with annoyance but caught the turquoise blue, short sleeved jumpsuit in one hand.

The suit fitted loosely and comfortably, it had pockets on the side of the legs to carry things. _"Suits you."_ He clicked pulling a pendant necklace out of his satchel fastened to his belt, the silver necklace had the image of a kainde amedha curled up in a ball, making it appear to look like a round pendant.

She brought the necklace to her face inspecting it for a moment in her hands before starting to mouth it, _"Not food."_ He growled softly offering her a canister of water instead, it only took the clone a minute to figure out how to open it, she leaned back with the canister above her head, water gushed into her open mouth as well as all over her face, Dto'rauta and Yeyinde both clicked with laughter as she tried to shake the water out of her hair.

She looked up and saw them laughing, she instinctively joined in, Dto looked at her with surprise, he could see she was visibly laughing but no audible sound came from her mouth. He slammed a fist onto the control panel next to Yeyinde, sparks of electricity flew out of the machine from the force of the blow.

Yeyinde didn't even flinch, he just sighed calmly, _'Calm yourself Dto'rauta, anything would've gone wrong. This can be delicate work."_ He tried to reassure the angry yautja who was balling his fists with rage.

The new Mira looked up at them confused at the outburst, Dto looked down at her with a depressed look on face, _"She's mute, how could I have been so sloppy?!"_ Dto continued to rant angrily until he heard the automatic door open in one swift movement.

" _Is that your new lab rat?"_ A young blooded warrior by the name of Guan leaned cockily against the doorway. Kwei'ja's first son, sired shortly after their last trip to Earth, he was now a little over a century old and had recently been blooded.

Guan was a promising warrior killing a kainde amedha queen and two praetorians during his blood trial, Guan proudly displayed the three skulls above his chamber bed in his quarters with the other students. All the young blooded males were anxiously waiting for the ship to arrive back on the yautja home-world known as Yautja Prime for mating season, this took place once a year during the dry season where males would fight for the attention of females and mating rights.

 _You carry your fathers spirit Guan."_ Yeyinde nodded in approval at the young warrior, Dto bowed his head in a moment of silence for his fallen friend, Kwei'ja lost his life decades ago at the hands of a predalien monster. Guan growled with disgust, _"Serpent scum will feel my wrath."_ Unsheathing his combi-stick and tapping its tip on the floor at the thought.

Mira watched onwards tilting her head at Guan, he growled making her flinch back and turn away shyly. Dto'rauta clicked with amusement, _"Save the fire in your belly for the battles ahead."_ He clicked at Guan who nodded, Dto had little interest in females, they were bigger, moodier and far more dangerous than the males occupying this ship.

Guan was an impressive male for his young age, his skin was a light brown with the dark green speckles over his arms and back like that of his bearer. But there was no doubt he would have to fight if he were to gain a females attention, after all this was the first mating season he was participating in, he'd spent days polishing his skulls in anticipation for the event.

And with that Guan nodded, turning around and heading for the exit. Dto watched as young warrior left, _"Dto will you be coming to the home-world as well?"_ Yeyinde spoke almost startling him again, Dto'rauta shook his head, _"Long ago I lost my interest in females, but I will watch Guan fight at the arena tomorrow."_ Yeyinde nodded in understanding before leaving himself.

Dto stretched a yawned, before retreating to a small bed in the corner of the room, not bothering to make the trip back to his own quarters, he lay on his side watching Mira as she glanced around the room. She was sitting on the floor glancing up at the lights above her, naive look on her face like a suckling.

She then turned to him and smiled, Dto huffed, made a small warning growl before turning away, trying to drift into sleep...

 **(That's the end of this chapter, hope you liked it. Next chapter coming soon...:)**


	3. Chapter 3, Clash of the titans

**Chapter three: Clash of titans...**

(Dto awoke early the next morning with the feeling he was being watched...)

Shifting in his slumber, Dto'rauta couldn't ignore the feeling of prying eyes on him as he lay on the medical bed in the corner of the lab. Groggily lifting his head, he met the eyes of the little female ooman expectantly standing by his beside looking at him with intent.

" _Ugh, what is it?"_ He mumbled turning over, she titled her head at him, not making any indication that she understood what he was saying.

After short moment later at the sudden sound of an opening door, Mira jumped a little startled as Yeyinde walked in with his arms crossed, _"We'll be arriving on Yautja Prime in less than an hour."_ He said calmly as Dto nodded and got up, _"And what of her, surely we can't bring Mira with us."_ Dto'rauta looked over at his test subject with concern, a ooman would attract too much unwanted attention on a planet full of hormonal yautja.

" _You could leave her in your quarters, she'll be fine for a few hours..."_ Dto couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed at Yeyinde's disinterest for Mira's welfare, many of the young males on this ship would see her as easy prey or even a nice snack, Dto didn't want to take any unnecessary risks with her.

Yeyinde took the oomans hand and lead her outside the lab, Mira stopped and watched as young male yautja sparred in the hallway, throwing hard punches at each others gut. _"Don't waste energy young bloods!"_ Yeyinde scolded, the two males stopped and bowed their heads in respect, they wouldn't dare defy Yeyinde as he could beat them both into paste with little effort.

Dto'rauta walked close behind them, taking in a deep breath and tasting the air, he shook his head and growled, the overwhelming scent of male musk filled the air. He emitted a low warning growl as an unblooded male stopped to stare at Mira, many of the unblooded yautja would have never seen a ooman before, only hearing tales about them from their elders.

The younger got the message and hastily stepped aside as Dto pushed past, a few minutes later they finally arrived at his quarters. Putting a hand on the panel next to the door, they only had to wait a short moment before the door slided open, many of the doors were locked by fingerprint.

Yeyinde encouraged Mira to step inside as she looked around cautiously, Dto purred soothingly nudged her in the back with one hand towards the skulls on the walls. A praetorian skull decorated the middle, two skeletons of face-huggers on either side of it. But that's not what Mira was looking at, Dto watched as she stroked on the of four ooman skulls on the table beside his trophy wall, in the middle of the ooman skulls was the little cat skull.

" _Ooman"_ Dto'rauta pointed at the skull she was looking at, Mira nodded then pointed at the largest skull, _"Kainde emdha."_ Dto said, again Mira nodded, seemingly understanding. Yeyinde blinked in surprise, _"She learns fast..."_ He said simply walking over to drawer and pulling out one of Dto's tablets, like a computer it taught youngsters basic information, as yautja don't really have school, their mothers usually just teach them how to hunt.

Mira looked at the screen fascinated, she touched the screen and awed as the imaged appeared on it, she sat on Dto's bed of furs and continued to stare at the screen, while she was preoccupied Dto and Yeyinde exited the room, they we sure Mira would be fine on her own for a little while.

Locking the door behind them, and heading to the loading docks they found Guan tapping his foot with impatience as he waited near the entrance. About a dozen or so blooded males were standing around impatiently for the elders arrival, they couldn't descend from the ship until one of the elders gave the signal.

Many carried their masks in their hands, others carried skulls in hopes to impress the females. Dto sighed it didn't make any difference really, the gladiators who won the most fights would get the right to mate.

" _About time you two showed up..."_ Guan mumbled slightly annoyed, grasping his mask in his left hand. Yeyinde glanced around, _"The elder hasn't arrived yet?"_ He asked looking over Guan's shoulder and towards the exit.

Guan merely shook his head frowning, _"She'll come soon enough, best be patient.."_ Dto'rauta said calmly having experience with females it was best not to complain, Dto had seen males lose an arm pestering an irritated female yautja.

It was only a few moments later that some figures appeared at the entrance, the sunlight blared into the ship making it difficult to make out who they were.

As they stepped further into the cargo hold it became very clear who they were, it was elder female, Dekna, named for her bright blue eyes that stood out against her dark skin, the eldress was at least five hundred years old. Beside her stood her only daughter, Ju'dha a highly desirable female with a greened tinged skin and long dreadlocks that went down to her waist, Ju'dha was well known for being an accomplished spear fisher.

Both females were about eight foot tall, they had slender, toned bodies. The eldress wore a dark green dress that went down to her knees, Dekna was only going to watch the sparing, she was now too old to carry another pup.

Ju'dha wore a long loin cloth, the length going down to just above her knees, she wore a fur bikini top that just barely covered herself, wearing a mask encrusted with three blue jewels going across the forehead of the mask.

They could feel the tension among the males, many were growing impatient. Finally Dekna spoke, _"Welcome home, Me'hswei. May the goddess of war, Kayana be at your sides in spirit."_ Dekna spoke with great clarity, her tone was calm but could be heard easily at the back of the room.

" _At the arena you will prove yourselves in hand to hand combat..."_ Dekna continued to speak as she led them all outside and down the ships ramp, Dto'rauta took in the familiar sights and smells of Yautja Prime, it was essentially a desert planet, many of the squared buildings were constructed from stone, many statues of great warriors stood around the cities borders, it was believed in spirit, they watch over and protect the city and its people.

In the very center of the city on a slight downward slope, the round stone arena could be seen, some males had already begun to fight, the roars from the spectators could be heard from miles away. It was very similar in structure to the Roman arena's back on Earth, surrounding the center were many levels of stone chairs were females and elders sat to watch.

The males all jumped slightly as Dekna then hastily turned around eying the group. _"And I will personally castrate any male who steps out line. Fight with honor and strength."_ Beside Dekna, Ju'dha gripped her spear tightly upon hearing her mothers words.

Yeyinde clicked with amusement as many of males grimaced and exchanged worried glances amongst themselves. Dekna may be old, but she was a force to be reckoned with, and wasn't known for her patience either, she certainly wasn't going to let her only daughter mate with just any male either, Ju'dha was one the highest ranking females in spite of her young age, having earned most of her title from her mother.

Now all a lot more cautious Dekna lead the group of males through the city and to the large wooden door at the entrance to the arena, two elite guards stood on either side of it, they bowed in respect as Dekna approached.

" _Good luck..."_ Dekna said quietly as the guards opened the doors for her, the males watched enviously as Dekna and Ju'dha walked out of sight to take their seats.

Guan was the first to approach the door, the guards made sure he wasn't carrying any weapons, the taller guard nodded in approval and gestured for Guan to enter, Yeyinde and Dto'rauta went to the door after the last of the males went into the arena to prepare for the their own battles.

 _Ah, Yeyinde, will you be fighting as well?"_ The taller guard had a deep voice, Yeyinde chuckled but shook his head, _"Not this time..." Yeyinde_ said calmly as he passed to take a seat not far from where Dekna and the other elders have seated themselves.

" _What about you Dto?"_ The shorter guard asked, only about six foot. Dto'rauta knew this particular guard had a temper as many gave him a hard time because of his shorter stature. _"Not today Bakuub."_ The said yautja smiled, _"Can't say I blame you, a female nearly broke my arm just yesterday..."_ Bakuub chuckled as Dto strode past him to take a seat next to Yeyinde.

Dto sat down and looked at the two sparing yautja in the middle of the ring, arms were interlocked as they tested each others strength, dust floating around them with every movement. Essentially it was the male who managed to pin the other down was the winner, both males were large and equally matched.

" _Guan fights next!"_ Yeyinde shouted at Dto trying to speak up above the roaring spectators cheering around them. Dto'rauta nodded as they waited for another five minutes before the dark skinned male with red stripes over his arms pinned the other down, siting on the other the prevent him from tossing him off.

The spectators roared even louder with approval, many of the females beside them clicked amongst each other excitedly, eying the victorious male. Dto noticed that Ju'dha hadn't seemed vaguely interested in any of the warriors so far.

Finally Guan stepped into the clearing, arms above his head as he took In the cheers of the yautja watching them. Guan had no doubt he would easily win, that is until his opponent entered the arena, this male was bigger, with longer dreadlocks and dark patched skin, his eyes were a piercing yellow.

The other male issued the fight with a mighty roar, so loud in fact it would strike fear into the mighty kainde amedha, Guan roared back defiantly with a roar of his own, flaring his mandibles.

Each charged for the other, when they impacted a loud thump could be heard as their hardened bodies clashed against the other. Locking arms each tried to throw the other onto the ground so they could pin them down on the ground,

This other male was far stronger, Guan was already struggling, for a brief moment, Dto could've sworn Ju'dha had a look of concern in her eyes.

Guan was losing footing as the male put his full weight upon him, having enough Guan managed to free one hand and land a hard punch into the yautja's mouth, the larger male stumbled backwards and roared in pain, when he moved his hands Guan could see he had managed to knock a tusk off, green blood tickled down the yautja's face and into his open mouth as he panted in anger.

The angry yautja roared making one final charge, bracing himself Guan waited until he nearing him, ducked avoiding the blow aimed at his face, and slided underneath him, knocking his knee. The yautja groaned in pain and leaned on one knee, ceasing the opportunity Guan pounced knocking him to the ground, Guan roared in triumph upon pinning the other, the spectators cheered him on.

Guan turned and noticed Ju'dha getting up from her seat, all silenced as she strode down the stairs and into the arena center, until she was standing before Guan. She caressed his check, Guan purred at her touch, _"You fight well, Guan."_ She mused purring back, taking his hand and leading Guan outside.

Guan could barely contain himself as Ju'dha's female musk invaded his senses with her sweet scent. _"Won't you join me in my chambers?"_ She purred moving her body close to him, Guan looked her up and down admiring her toned body, _"Anything for you, my dear Ju'dha..."_ He whispered following her as she seductively walked off and towards one of the large buildings were she and Dekna lived...

 **Hey guys, sorry for the long wait...I'm working on at least two other stories for different forums at the moment, but I'll try to update more frequently. Happy reading, and bye for now...:P**


	4. Chapter 4, Blood is thicker than water

**Chapter four: Blood is thicker than water...**

As Dto'rauta and Yeyinde walked back up into the ships loading dock, they glanced around at the other young bloods arriving back at the ship. _"Guan isn't back yet?"_ Dto asked out loud, it had been several hours since the fight, the males were preparing to leave for another hunt on one of their game planets.

Yeyinde smiled and shook his head with amused clicks, _"No doubt Ju'dha is keeping Guan occupied..."_ He said smartly walking ahead, Dto rolled his eyes, _"That lustful sod better come back soon, or we'll leave without him."_ Dto mumbled heading straight back to his quarters to check on Mira.

He found the said ooman clone was asleep on top of Dto's bed of furs, he chuckled quietly leaning against the doorway, _"Well, only one way to wake her up..."_ He thought to himself grinning, taking a deep breath Dto let out a mighty roar. Causing Mira to jump up and tumble off the bed in surprise.

Okay I was lying, there were many ways to wake her up, but Dto'rauta thought this way would've been more fun. Dto was laughing heartily at the doorway as the clone righted herself and glared up at him, Dto stopped laughing and walked towards her until they were inches away from each other, _"My bed."_ He said sternly pointing at the fur covered bed, Mira merely pouted as a response and walked over to inspect his skulls again.

Shaking his head he turned around to see Guan walking past his open door, _'About time young blood, we were about to leave without you."_ Dto said smartly with his arms crossed, grinning. Guan made a fake gasp before responding, _"You'd miss me too much."_ He smirked, Dto responded with a hard and playful punch to his shoulder before closing the door, not letting Guan have the last word for once.

He turned around and faced the clone once again, Mira was occupying herself with the tablet on the floor. Glancing over his shoulder he saw she was playing a memory game with written yautja words and symbols to match up. She grunted annoyed as she lost the game again, Dto rolled his eyes, _"What am I going to do with you..."_

(Approximately nine months later, the yautja ship was orbiting the planet Calpamos moon, Archeron (LV-426), where reports of a Derelict ship had crashed containing hundreds of xenomorph eggs was about to be investigated by Dto'rauta and Yeyinde, being a stealthy mission, only two yautja were allowed to enter the crashed ship.)

Yeyinde grunted through his mask as they walked over the moons dusty surface, Dto'rauta walked ahead of him, inspecting the symbols on the surface of the huge wishbone shaped vessel. _"Do you recognize the language?"_ Yeyinde called out, Dto merely growled annoyed as he ran his fingers over the markings, trying to make out the details in the darkness. 

At the moment, the two of them were on the dark side of this small moon, with a rotational period of about two hours, so they wouldn't have to wait long for light. The air wasn't breathable either, but had the potential to house life if they implanted some terraform technology to make the air breathable.

It was true yautja could use their see in infrared and ultraviolet with the help of their mask, but had trouble distinguishing small details in some objects that were close in temperature.

Dto'rauta finally looked up at Yeyinde, _"Well?"_ Yeyinde asked expectantly, Dto shrugged before answering, _"Definitely the work of Ossians."_ Yeyinde scoffed a little turning away after hearing Dto's answer, sure the ossians had provided the yautja with the necessary technology to breed kainde amedha, but Yeyinde had always been somewhat distrustful of such an evasive and resourceful species.

Many yautja also shared Yeyinde distaste for the ossians, they were worshiped as gods by many of the species they've created and implanted throughout the universe. But many also knew it was necessary to keep them in a false sense of security so the yautja could continue to benefit from ossian technology and research.

Dto'rauta walked ahead and signaled for Yeyinde to follow him, entering through a damaged rip in the ships haul, they emerged in the cargo hold of the recently crashed Derelict ship. Flicking the vision on his mask to infrared, through the thick mist covering the floor, Yeyinde scanned their surroundings to find hundreds of face-huggers still dormant in their egg sacks.

" _Don't step off the platform or the foul beasts will wake."_ Dto warned walking across the platform ahead to a closed ship door, _"Yeah, yeah."_ Yeyinde grumbled rolling his eyes, he couldn't believe he was taking orders from a yautja much younger than himself.

With a bit of elbow grease, Dto managed to pry open the doors with his bare hands, the ship was no longer active, so this wasn't too difficult without the locks active, _"Show off!"_ Yeyinde retorted as Dto ignored him, walking into a large room with a massive seat like structure in the middle, resting in it was the unconscious body of the nine foot tall ossian, _"Its still alive..."_ Dto'rauta leaned down closer to inspect its huge helmet, large tube like appendages going around the helmets neck and into its back.

Taking a closer look with infrared vision, Yeyinde suddenly pulled Dto away as the creature suddenly jerked up and started convulsing, _"Not for long, I saw the parasite in ts chest. Z'skuy-de."_ Yeyinde said harshly, reciting the yautja words for a xenomorph birth.

They only had to wait a few seconds before the creature burst from its chest, the monstrous xenomorph was unlike any the yautja had seen, already being huge in size, despite only being a newborn chest-burster it was already six feet long as a result of its large hosts body, only having stumpy arms and legs and visible black pupil-less eyes. Its skin was more of gray color as opposed to the usual black.

Screeching the creature lunged forward, taking Dto'rauta by surprise, it tore gashes in his chest breaking the wire-mesh with its sharp tail, and biting down hard at the skin near his throat, Dto roared in both pain and anger as he tried to throw the creature off.

Yeyinde unsheathed his wrist-blades, and tore at the creatures back, but was thrown back as the Xenomorph-Jockey's acidic blood spattered over his arms and chest. Finally getting a grip on the creatures throat, Dto grabbed the serpent by the neck holding it outwards as it tried to bite him again with its inner-mouth.

An unspoken understanding was made between the two yautja as Dto looked at Yeyinde, the said yautja nodded getting the message, and with one slice of his wrist-blade, cut the creature in half. As its acidic blood gushed onto Dto's arms and legs he roared with unimaginable pain before finally collapsing out of exhaustion.

Panting and staring over the horrid creatures body, Yeyinde pressed some buttons on his wrist communicator, _"Dto'rauta is badly injured, send someone out here to dispose of the Ultramorphs body."_ About to hang up and gather up his friend, Yeyinde was surprised when the computer blinked again, trying to make contact again.

" _What is it now?!"_ He growled standing over Dto's limp body, the yautja operating the ships computer had a voice Yeyinde didn't recognize, _"When you get back Yeyinde, Guan wishes to speak to you."_ A rather arrogant voice told him, Yeyinde growled again, _"It can wait till I get back, Guan can kiss my..."_ Yeyinde growled again when they hung up.

(Managing to drag Dto'rauta unconscious body all the way back to the ship and speaking to the ships doctor, he was informed that due to the damage, Dto would be in a coma like state for a number of weeks healing in stasis.)

Yeyinde met the eyes of the little ooman standing outside the ships medical bay doors, with Guan standing there with his arms crossed behind the clone. _"What's so important that it needs my attention Guan?"_ Yeyinde retorted than made an accusing glance to the clone standing beside him, _"Have you been making trouble again?!"_ He asked in an accusing tone, Mira blinked a little hurt but then used her mouth to make click noises, to merely say the yautja word for no, Yeyinde was glad Dto took the time to teach the clone basic words like "yes or no".

" _My pup was born this morning."_ Guan stated simply, _"And how exactly is that bad?!"_ Yeyinde spat at Guan who didn't react, _"Because Ju'dha didn't survive the birth, and no-one is willing to take the pup into their care."_ Guan responded growling with crossed arms.

Yeyinde put his hands over his face and shook his head with frustration, _"Dekna passed of old age two months ago, that leaves you alone responsible for the pups care."_ He scoffed a little before adding, _"Its unheard of for a male to have any part in pup rearing."_ He snorted looking over at Mira who was looking up at them both curiously.

Guan face-palmed, _"I know..." H_ e wined like a tired child, before saying, _"And it'll be arriving on the ship this afternoon, where the elders will decide its fate."_ Yeyinde blinked at Guan's expression, he looked utterly depressed, perhaps he actually cared for his only pup, _"I will try to put in a good word..."_ Yeyinde said kindly before leading Mira off, Guan nodded gratefully in his direction as they left.

 **(I'm very proud of this chapter, notice I made the effort to put an infamous Engineer (Or Ossian) and a Exnomorph-Jockey in it?, This means this story took place shortly before the events of the first alien movie, and no colonists had arrived on the moon LV-426 yet...:)**

 **Please leave a review so I know I'm doing okay, thnx and goodbye for now :)**


	5. Chapter 5, Dreams of the innocent

**(Hey guys thanks again for all the wonderful reviews, now before I get to all the cutesy stuff and we meet the pup. I Thought you guys deserved to have a peek inside Mira's mind, up until now she hasn't been much more than a naive shadow in the background of this story, enjoy :)**

 **Chapter five: The dreams of the innocent...**

(Sitting up-top the desk, watching as Yeyinde worked in the lab. Mira would occasionally glancing over to check on Dto in stasis, a concerned look in the young clones eyes.)

 **-Mira's POV**

She couldn't begin to comprehend what could've done this much damage to Dto'rauta, Mira would continually glance over to check on his unconscious body in the stasis pod. Her caring nature was often frowned upon by Yeyinde, discouraging her from showing too much emotion, yautja were not known for empathy or understanding, only the thrill of hunt.

Despite being a fully grown ooman, Mira was small enough to sit cross legged on Yeyinde's desk, looking down at the computer panel as he took over Dto usual duties, taking research notes.

" _Stay still."_ Yeyinde instructed as he took out a small device that looked like a needle, with blue blinking lights on the side of its base. Mira took a sharp breath and winced slightly at the sharp pain, although only lasting a second, it still hurt.

Flicking the vial of red blood with a claw, Yeyinde put it aside and continued to take notes. _"You know, Dto originally wanted to feed you yautja blood...Its supposed to make oomans live longer."_ He said this rather casually, not taking his eyes off his work.

Mira blinked, is that what she was? Something called a ooman, she'd occasionally hear the young-bloods mutter the word "eta" as she walked past, Mira knew she was a little different, but an entirely different species? It was something she'd never really bothered to think about until now.

Unable to ask for an explanation, Mira slowly made her way to the exit. She was expecting Yeyinde to protest and make her stay, but he didn't. With his heightened yautja senses there was no doubt he'd noticed her leave, he simply just didn't care.

Walking down the metallic hallways of the ship, Mira stopped to study the markings in the walls. She couldn't read yautja, but she could certainly appreciate the fine details in the artwork, the language was made up of dozens of unique symbols, some stories of heroes were told in massive murals on the walls.

Running her hand over the fine markings, she jumped when she heard heavy footsteps approach her suddenly from behind. _"Look here, its Dto's little pet!"_ An unblooded grabbed her by the hair, pulling her upwards. The lightly colored male was joined by another unblooded standing next to him, encouraging him with excited clicks. Her feet were dangling just a few centimeters from the floor, the pain of being held up by the base of her hair plat, was beyond an uncomfortable sensation.

She struggled, trying to get a grip on his arm so she wasn't hanging there by her hair. The guttural amused clicks of the youngster only made it more humiliating, _"What do you think?, Do I gut it or skin it?"_ He turned and asked the other who only laughed, Mira winced as he raised a small dagger to her face, bracing herself for her the worst.

She closed her eyes only to feel herself drop and land on the hard floor with a thud, the pained grunts of the unblooded youngsters could be heard as she righted herself. _"That's the trouble with you oomans, too weak."_ Mira was almost happy to look up and meet the face of Guan, standing over her with his arms crossed in a cocky fashion, he looked rather disappointed with her.

 **-Nobodies POV**

Guan roared as the youngsters got up and sprinted down the hallway in fear, he was just unhappy he couldn't punch them some more, undisciplined young bloods.

He was on his way to the council chambers, where the elders were discussing what to do with the pup. Yautja did not usually adopt one that was not of their own, yautja females only accepted the presence of pups of their own blood. This meant that in the case of adopting anothers pup, was rare or even unheard of.

As he made his way to meet with the elders, Mira walked at his heel. Guan ignored her, his only thought was of his pup and his fallen mate.

Arriving at the doors, _"Stay here ooman."_ He commanded growling a little, Mira merely rolled her eyes before sitting cross-legged on the floor by the entrance. The doorway was unguarded, the elders feared nothing and Guan knew that all too well, they would defend themselves if necessary.

Puffing his chest, Guan pushed the doors open and strode forward until he was in the middle of the room, around him on raised platforms with throne like chairs, sat the five elders, the most respected yautja, even more so than Dekna, many were close to eight hundred years old and were considered ancient.

Guan glanced between the elders who said nothing, where was his pup?, The fatherly paternal instinct was coursing through his mind, _"Blooded Guan."_ One of the older males nodded acknowledging his presence, he was cloaked so it was hard to tell exactly who he was.

Guan nodded back, _"My pup?"_ Was all he could think to say, an eldress female scoffed, upon a closer look, Guan noticed the bundle in her lap, wrapped in cloth was his only pup. _"The pups mother passed of a prolonged labor, she did not survive the birth."_ All her years of wisdom was evident from the wrinkles on her face, Guan's thoughts shifted to sorrow as he thought of Ju'dha.

" _With no other relatives, the pup has no one left to care for it..."_ She continued, Guan felt anger rise in his chest, he growled softly, _"I am the pups father, it has me."_ He stated still growling, offended that the female refused to acknowledge that he should've had some say in his pups fate.

The female laughed heartily, along with the other elders, _"A male, raising a pup alone? Have you even seen a child before?"_ She asked in a mocking tone, Guan reluctantly shook his head, only making them laugh harder. Yautja males had little or nothing do with their pups, often never even seeing them till they joined the clan ship to hunt when they were older.

He growled and shook a closed fist, _"Is this not my pup?!, It is my responsibility alone, not anyone else's!"_ Guan roared, the female at first didn't react, then cast an a distasteful look down upon him, _"Watch your tone!, But yes, since there is no other the pup is now in your care."_ Guan felt his heart leap as an elite guard standing by took the bundle from the elders grasp, handing it to him.

Guan wasted no time in walking out the door hastily, he just wanted to see it, if it was male or female, and was it healthy?, Many questions ran through the warriors mind, as Mira got up and looked at him expectantly.

Ignoring her and lifting the cloth, Guan caught a glimpse of the tiny pup, small with the green tinged skin like that of its bearer. It opened its small mandibles and yawned, making his heart melt.

He flinched a little as it began to shriek, Mira tilted her head curiously as Guan tried to cover his ears from the noise. _"Go back to Yeyinde ooman."_ He commanded, trying to speak up over the increasingly loud shrieks, Mira hesitated for a moment, but reluctantly left, but not before snatching a glimpse of pup before she went back to the lab.

Covering the pup back up with the cloth, he walked back to his quarters, growling at some males who stared or laughed at the crying bundle in his grasp.

Walking inside and setting the pup on the bed, Guan then suddenly realized he had no idea what to do. The pups shrieks only grew louder, _"What am I doing?, I'm no female, how will I feed it?"_ He grasped his head in his hands, growling in frustration.

Taking out one his old tablets, he quickly searched how to care for a pup, only to find it was a lot more complicated than he had originally expected, _"Warmth, sleep, and feeding."_ Guan blinked as he read the words out loud, there was no female capable of lactating on this ship, well there was one...

…Punching the control panel and running outside his chambers, Guan sprinted through the hallways until he found himself face to face with none other than the ooman clone Mira, _"Come."_ He gestured for her to follow him, a little hesitant at first, Mira followed cautiously, why was Guan being nice to her all of a sudden?

 **-Mira's POV**

walking into his chambers, she heard the familiar strange shrieking sounds as before. Making something stir within her, something Mira didn't quite understand. Glancing over at the yautja pup she felt a warmth rise within her chest.

It was tiny, she couldn't stop looking at its small mandibles, its small chubby arms and legs. She knew what a baby was thanks to Dto, but Mira had never seen one before.

She looked up at Guan as he cleared his throat and gestured towards the pup, what was he expecting her to do?, _"Feed my pup ooman."_ Guan grumbled trying to ignore the cries, Mira tilted her head, looking at the pup and back at Guan, a little confused by the request.

 **-Nobodies POV**

He growled again frustrated, taking the tablet and thrusting it into her grasp, he hoped the pictures would make her understand what he wanted. With his arms folded, he watched as Mira blinked in understanding, seeing the image of yautja female breastfeeding her pup in the picture on the screen. He also handed her some form of shot from a needle, taken from Yeyinde's lab. It worked like a stimulant, providing the hormones needed for lactation at a faster rate than normal.

Giving her a quick jab in the arm with the needle, Mira barley had time to react, Guan barley waited for her consent. Being merely a lab animal in his eyes, she often didn't have a say in the what the yautja chose to inject, or take samples of her frail body. This was the harsh reality of being a lab animal on an alien ship.

She gulped and made a gesture towards herself, Guan merely nodded, taking the pup and making her hold it. Adjusting her grip on the bundle awkwardly, Mira watched Guan go into his small bathroom door, leaving her alone with the wining pup.

" _I can't believe I'm doing this."_ Mira thought to herself unbuttoning the top half of her jumpsuit, the yautja had asked her many things of her in her short life, but never something like this.

She looked down at the pup, looking up at her expectantly and wining a little. _"I guess you're...Kind of cute."_ She thought to herself, lifting the pup to her chest.

The pup wasted no time in latching onto her breast and suckling greedily, it would take a little time, but eventually she would produce milk. While the pup was preoccupied, Mira glanced over at the trophy wall, admiring Guan's trophies as she patiently waited for the pup to feed.

After about half an hour, Guan re-emerged from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, expectantly looking over at the ooman was feeding the pup. It was such a strange sight, a ooman caring for a yautja pup.

Feeling no sense of embarrassment, Mira looked up at Guan who was staring at his pup, barley taking into account she was even there. Finally it was satisfied, letting go of her breast, a little milk trickled down the side of its face, this made Guan smile as Mira handed the pup back to him. Mira buttoned up her jumpsuit and got up.

He watched her leave out the door, he nodded in thanks, Mira merely nodded back before leaving to go find Yeyinde...

 **(Sorry if I made this chapter sound a little weird, but its necessary for the storyline. Please read and review, goodbye for now :)**

 **(PS you'll notice I've added to this chap, I feel I left way too many things out when I re-read this last night. Oh and thank you to the reviewer for pointing out the hormonal issue of Mira lactating, *face-palm* I can't believe I completely forgot about that when I wrote it. My bad, but thnx for the correction, :)**


	6. Chapter 6, Keeping a secret

**Chapter six: Keeping a secret...**

(Just mere hours later after Mira and Guan's um...Agreement, or understanding or sorts. They were sitting in the ships mess hall that late afternoon, eating with the other yautja in a steady and uneasy silence...)

 **-Guan's POV**

He continued to eye the lab assistant and his little pet, sitting off to the side in the far left of the mess hall where they ate, well Yeyinde was sitting at a single table made merely of a carved block of rock with Mira eating on the floor beside him, sipping at her bowl of soup in silence, as if she was capable of making noise anyway.

Guan prodded his cut of meat with disinterest, he'd managed to get the pup to sleep so he could eat in peace, despite only having the pup in his care for a few hours now, the strain of parenthood was beginning to take its toll on the inexperienced yautja.

Eying the clone again out of the corner of his eye, careful the other yautja didn't catch him staring, Guan was still trying to figure out how to get Mira back in his quarters again without Yeyinde getting suspicious.

As it seems, Guan had unfortunately figured out that even young sucklings had ravenous appetites, just forty five minutes after Mira left, his pup had already began to shriek in demand for more food.

He had also taken the time to sneak back into the med lab for more of those shots of hormones for Mira, and vitamin supplements for her as well. Don't get me wrong, Guan didn't actually care about the ooman, his interest was purely in the that of his pups health.

 **-Nobodies POV**

The other yautja sat in silence as they sipped the salty soup like substance from their wooden serving bowls. Yes, it was true the yautja ate a lot of meat, but the ships supply had recently grown thin with amedha, and all the more reason they were stopping at one of their hunting planets in the next few days to hunt game. It was also an opportunity for young bloods to test their skills.

Many looked up as Guan got up from his seat, and strided towards Yeyinde and his pet at the far side of the room, many knew about his current predicament, some pitied him, while others had found it amusing. Nonetheless they stayed quiet, distinctly remembering the pummeling he gave a unblooded for laughing at him yesterday, the poor sod will be stuck in the med bay for another week recovering from Guan's wrath.

Guan stood before them and cleared his throat, Yeyinde looked up noticing him and gave a nod of acknowledgment. Guan glanced between the female and back at the male, _"I have a proposal for you Yeyinde..."_ He started uneasily, Yeyinde looked at him awkwardly, then snorted, _"I'm not that kind of man Guan, but if you insist..."_ Yeyinde half joked as some others around him chuckled in amusement.

" _Get your head out your ass Yeyinde..."_ Guan shot back irritated as others continued to snicker behind him, _"Great, the one time Yeyinde's in a good mood."_ Guan thought to himself, not really a fan of Yeyinde's sense of humor, which consisted mainly of sarcasm more than anything else and tasteless jokes.

Taking a sip of water from his cup, Yeyinde looked up, _"Ok, I'll bite Guan. What are you proposing?"_ He asked half interested, Guan smirked, _"I'll take that lab rat off your hands until Dto recovers, so you can focus on your work."_ Yeyinde blinked, but then started to snicker again, _"Very well, I didn't know you had a thing for oomans..."_ He chuckling again in amused clicks, Mira looked up offended and then kicked his calf from the floor, Yeyinde ignored her, barley feeling it.

Guan at first blinked at his remark, then frowned, _"That's not what I meant."_ Guan mumbled furrowing his brow and twitching his mandibles together in an irritated fashion.

" _She can be handful, I'll gladly be rid of her for the next few weeks while Dto recovers."_ Yeyinde remarked nudging Mira with his foot, giving her a light kick so she'd get up. _"It'll give me more time to focus on my work."_ He added while Guan nodded at him in thanks, but still a little unsure by what Yeyinde meant. He then gestured for Mira to get up and follow him towards the exit.

Guan ignored the many faces that followed them as they left, many had questionable and curious expressions upon their faces. He stopped at the doorway, eying her for a moment before unlocking the door, the pup had heard the door open and had started wining, still wrapped up on the bed.

Mira looked at the bundle and back up at Guan with her hands on her hips, giving him a look like, "You really left a baby on its own" sort of look, Guan just snorted before giving her another shot in the arm, Mira didn't react this time, entirely too used to needles.

Not needing to be told this time, Mira picked up the bundled pup and held it as Guan took out some spare furs from a nearby storage unit, making a pile on the floor. _"Your bed."_ He pointed at it, Mira just rolled her eyes, but hey, it was better than sleeping on the cold stone floor.

The two shared a moment of awkward stares through the pups soft winning, until a horrid smell invaded their senses, Mira was disgusted but barely reacted only wrinkling her nose, while Guan on the other hand was growling, and shaking his head like an animal, trying to shoo away the horrid smell that was invading his senses.

 **-Mira's POV**

She watched with a mixture of confusion and amusement on her face, as he ran back out into the hallway. _"So much for the big tough warrior routine."_ She thought to herself, looking down at the pup who sniffled up at her, before emitting out another high-pitched wine.

Mira was aware yautja had a sensitive sense of smell, but this was ridiculous. She was starting to wonder who was the real child around here, certainly not the pup.

Guan was just lucky she looked up baby care on Yeyinde's tablet shortly after she left this morning, unwrapping the blanket wrapped around the pup and noticing its diaper was made of some sort of old cloth, held together with a simple pin made of a sharpened piece of wood, going through the middle and keeping it together.

Grabbing a clean cloth from the bathroom, an improvised hand towel was about right size, she gently unpinned and disposed of the soiled diaper and placed the new one underneath the pup. Mira blinked when she suddenly realized what the pup was, it was a female, knowing exactly what male parts looked like, and realizing this pup was certainly not a male.

Funny story behind that, she thought to herself as she cleaned the now proclaimed baby girl up. Mira had been innocently walking down the hallway last week, when she had wandered past the communal showers just outside the sparring room. It seemed that two blooded yautja had got into a disagreement while showering and had unfortunately gotten into a fistfight, breaking down the bathroom door, and tumbling right in front of Mira butt-naked while they punched eat other out in the hallway.

She laughed her strange inaudible laugh at the memory, it had been one of the more random moments in her life. But I guess that's the reality of living with bad-tempered reptilian people, on a ship not big enough to hold even one of their ego's.

Pinning up the pups diaper and re-wrapping her to protect it from the cold, Mira raised the baby to her chest, already getting that warm maternal feeling she had felt before. She blinked when the pup let out a small chirp and a wine, _"Alright kid relax, I'll feed you..."_ She thought to the pup, not being able to reassure her with actual words, she settled for kissing her forehead instead.

Putting her aside for a moment the pup wined again, while Mira was unbuttoning her shirt, she then looked down and noticed her breasts were a little swollen, possibly a side effect from such a fast acting drug. Picking the pup back up, she gently parted her mandibles and lifted her head towards the nipple, she immediately latched on.

After a few more minutes Guan finally returned, Mira rolled her eyes in his direction before looking back down at the feeding pup, she had fallen asleep but was still apparently feeding, so she didn't disturb her.

She wanted to ask Guan if she had a name, so she tried to point at the pup, doing a half shrug motion with the baby still in her lap, she watched him blink, but shook his head quickly turned away directing his attention to something else.

Mira blinked at his reaction and then suddenly blushed, _"Don't tell me he's embarrassed seeing me breastfeeding.."_ She did her best not to laugh, as Guan snorted watching seeing her smirk in his direction.

 **-Nobodies POV**

Guan had been more than a little surprised walking back in his room to see his suckling feeding from the ooman, being male it was such a foreign concept to him, and it was especially weird when the person providing sustenance for his pup was an actual different species.

He growled going to sit on his bed, while Mira sat on the pile of furs with his pup, _"His pup..."_ He thought, as he'd noticed that they had bonded quite a bit, that much was obvious. Guan didn't need his mask to see his pup was beginning to view the ooman as though she was her own mother.

He hadn't given her a name yet, yautja usually earned their names after their chiva, their names reflecting their skill and character. His name meant "night", for the dark colored mask he wore, it was made of a distinctive darker metal, he also favored hunting at night as his father had taught him as a youngster.

Covering himself with the furs and turning over to rest, he didn't see the harm in letting the pup rest with the clone, besides he'd just tear the head off her shoulders if she harmed his only pup. But due to the clones maternal nature, he doubted he'd need to worry about that.

Settling down as he turned out the lights, the stars could be viable through the small window above Guan's bed, a large tropical looking planet could be viewed in the distance, he'd estimated another two days before they'd land and start the hunt.

 **-Mira's POV**

Mira yawned to herself as the pup lifted her head and contently chirped before resting her head on her chest. Placing one of the softer furs over her back, Mira stroked the pups back while she purred in her sleep.

" _My little angel..."_ She thought kissing her on the head again, Mira may not have been the pups birth mother, but that did not mean in the short time she'd looked after the pup, that she hadn't started to feel love the little green, scaly baby...

(A few hours later...)

Mira had awoken to the pups winning as she looked down and noticed she was suckling on her shirt collar, and was rather unhappy she wasn't gaining any sustenance from it, Above her she'd heard Guan grumble in his sleep and turn over, shoving his head under a pillow trying to muffle out the noise.

Shushing the pup, Mira sighed letting the pup feed again, unbuttoning her shirt and looking up at a digital clock, she sighed again when she realized it was only three in the morning, but in space, who could tell with the lack of sunlight.

" _What am I gonna call you...?"_ She thought getting tired of calling her kid, she snapped her fingers when she thought of it, _"I've got it, if Guan won't think of a name for you, I'll call you Starla..."_ It was a rather corny name, but better than noting, _"Do you like that Starla?"_ She thought to the pup, that looked up momentarily looked up from her feeding to hiccup at her, blinking her light blue eyes.

" _I'll take that as a yes..."_ Mira thought smiling, doing a half eye roll, as Starla continued to feed, nuzzling her head into her chest and purring contently.

 **(If alien babies aren't adorable then I don't know what is...Please read and review :)**

 **(PS I'm a little weird, in case you haven't already guessed...:P**


	7. Chapter 7, Complications

**(Thanks for all your great reviews and support, I'm honestly not used to getting this many followers and reviewers, especially when I wrote for other forums. Hope your having as much fun reading this is as I am writing it, enjoy :)**

 **Chapter seven: Complications...**

(Guan awoke the next morning to the insentient beeps of his wrist communicator, taking a moment to glance down at pup and its new career, he was relived to see they haven't woken yet.)

Guan let out a low growl to his unpleasant wake up, pressing the button on the communicator on his wrist, _"Blooded Guan, your wanted in the control room."_ He recognized the yautja's voice on the other line as an unblooded by the name of Lar'ja, a young yautja known for always sucking up to the elders, he also a coward and many on this ship disliked him, this included Guan.

He growled irritated before answering, _"Keep your loin-cloth on Lar'ja, I'm coming..."_ He mumbled hanging up, tossing the furs aside and grabbing his mask of the wall, the clone groggily lifted her head upon hearing the racket he had made, _"The boot-licker has summoned me, stay with the pup ooman."_ He remarked half smirking at her, Mira snorted amused knowing fully well who Guan was speaking of.

 **-Mira's POV**

As she watched Guan leave, she gave a silent plead that he'd kick Lar'ja's ass while he was at it, the yautja was manipulative, often convincing others to attack her when Mira had first started wandering the ship with Dto's supervision, the shorter yautja was known as a coward never fighting his own battles.

It was an usual trait for a yautja to have, most lived by a code of honor and never turned down a fight, but I suppose every family (or in this case, clan.) had their own version of a "snake in the grass" or so to speak.

Remembering the attack from the other day, Lar'ja had been standing by laughing his ass off as she was held up by her hair, _"A coward and a bully, a winning combination..."_ Mira muttered in her head just as the pup started to stir in her arms, _"Morning."_ She mused kissing the baby again, the pup replied with its own little chirp, only a few days old, but it seemed rather intelligent despite the pups young age.

" _Definitely get your brains from your mother..."_ Mira half-joked smiling down at the baby, remembering yesterdays events, Guan had seemed to be more than useless when it came to pup rearing, but she guessed he needed more experience.

Although Mira did have some pity for him, ironic right? The slave is starting to feel sorry for the master, story of my life. Mira had recalled Guan mumbling to someone by the name of "Ju'dha" in his sleep, followed by some sad moans, tossing and turning in his sleep throughout the night.

Although she had no idea who Starla's birth mother was, Mira had never met the yautja. She did feel some empathy for the deceased female, she cared about as much as a person could for someone she'd never even met.

" _Well kid, lets get you cleaned up."_ Sending happy thoughts down to the pup as Mira picked her up and took her into Guan's washroom for a bath...

 **-Nobodies POV**

With his head held high, Guan confidently strutted down the ships corridors with a purpose, maybe he'd give Lar'ja a good ass kicking while he was at this so called meeting, Paya knows he needed to put in his place.

He stopped at the elders quarters entrance-way and exchanged respectful nods with the elite guards standing by the doorway. Pushing the doors open he found the arrogant youngster waiting by the entrance with his arms crossed, _"Your late."_ Lar'ja frowned growling slightly, Guan scoffed putting a hand on the yautja's face and pushing him against the wall with a thud, he strided forward to the large fur covered bed where an elder male sat, he appeared to be in deep thought.

Not daring to make eye contact as it was considered rude, Guan kneeled on one knee and bowed his head. The elder shook his long dreadlocks, with the decorative pieces clinking together as he did so, _"You may rise blooded Guan."_ He said calmly motioning with with a hand for him to get up.

The elder had spikes all over his forehead, a clear symbol of age, wisdom and maturity. His skin was the had the classic beige tinge with darker markings over his arms, back and legs. Guan made a nod of acknowledgment and respect, _"Elder Yeyin."_ He addressed the clan leader with as much respect as possible.

" _Hows that pup of yours, I hear tales of it being raised...Under questionable circumstances."_ Yeyin said this in a surprisingly casual tone, Guan blinked surprised but then nodded again, _"The pup is well, that's all that matters."_ Guan answered simply, trying to hide the unnerving feeling that Yeyin knew something.

The elder got up, admiring the five kainde amedha queen skulls decorating the wall above his bed, _"There's been an outbreak."_ He turned around to face Guan, the said yautja frowned slightly in bewilderment, _"Of what kind"_ He was almost afraid to ask, he had enough on his plate already.

With his hands behind his back, Yeyin looked at the skulls again, _"Our scans indicated a serpent infestation on the hunting planet we'll be arriving on tomorrow."_ Guan growled at the thought of those unholy creatures, balling his fists at the thought of his fallen sire.

" _I've faced the serpents before."_ Guan stated tapping his chest with a closed fist, Yeyin turned and eyed the younger, Guan respectfully lowered his gaze. _"But the unblooded haven't, that's why you'll be training with them this afternoon...We can't take any chances with the cunning serpents."_ Guan raised a hand to protest, _"But..."_ He started but was cut off when the leader turned his back on him, growling Guan angrily stormed out of the room.

Lar'ja snickered with arrogant growls and clicks, _"That ooman would make good bait..."_ He remarked but started chocking as Guan held him up by his neck against the wall, _"Learn your place pup, the ooman is with me."_ Guan warned eying him, Lar'ja glared back boldly as Guan dropped him to his feet, rubbing his now sore neck from Guan's strong grasp.

With a proud smirk on his face as he left the room, Guan sighed, _'Sparing with the unblooded, Paya held me..."_ Guan muttered heading off to the training room...

 **(Sorry for the long wait, curse writers block!, Want to see Guan kick put some youngsters in their place?**

 **You'll have to wait for the next chapter coming soon :)**

 **(PS, I'm sorry this chapter turned out rather short, I promise the next one will be much longer :)**


End file.
